Glocous love
by La Fille Qui
Summary: -Edgar Allan Poe a dit un jour : " On a remarqués que tous les fous sont philosophes et que tous les philosophes sont fous". -Tu parle trop Fitz.. Fiction next-gen, rated M justifié bien que sans lemon.


**Glocous love**

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, à l'exception de la trame de l'histoire et des différents OC

Rythme de publication : euh… on verra ce que j'arrive à tenir ?

Info : Bon alors il s'agit de ma toute première fic publié, alors sil vous plait soyer indulgent. Je suis à la recherche d'un beta et je n'en ai pas eu pour ce chapitre, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les fautes si vous en trouvez… Je pense que le rated M est adapté bien que pour le moment il n'y aura pas de lemon à proprement parlé, juste des allusions. Ce fic comportera **des couples homosexuels** et traitera **d'alcool, de violence** et d'autres dérives. Je rappelle qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de ma propre vie ! Bonne lecture

27 Aout 2020

Dahlia jouait avec un collier de perles avachit sur le divan. Elle semblait ailleurs, comme perdu dans des réflexions profondes. Sauf que Dahlia ne réfléchissait pas, elle agissait. A croire que le choixpeau aurait dû la répartir à Griffondor. J'imaginais un instant son regard si je lui faisais part de ma pensée, je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps, voila qu'elle me fixait.

« Tu pense que je devrais coucher avec Dolas ? Il m'a fait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre depuis que je ne suis plus son élève…

_ Je pense que tu aurais dû continuer la métamorphose.

_ Je n'ai jamais été douée et puis Holden et Tara ont aussi arrêté, à eux tu ne leur dit rien d'ailleurs.

_ Je ne leur dit rien car ils ont un projet. Un projet qui tient la route.

_ Darcy ! Mon projet tient parfaitement la route, ma grand-mère a bien réussis. Et puis si je n'ai pas les couilles, il me reste le mannequinat.

Mais ça je m'en fiche, dit moi plutôt si je dois oui ou non coucher avec Dolas.

_ Tu risque ton renvoi, son renvoi et tu n'auras même pas de O, tu ne suis plus sa matière.

_ Oui mais j'aurais un plan cul réguliers qui ne sera pas un gamin de seize ans, je ne me ferais pas prendre.

_ Fait comme tu veux, de toute manière tu sais très bien que je te couvrirais. »

Dahlia lâcha le collier par terre, se redressa sur le divan et déclara qu'elle avait besoin d'un bain. Elle enleva son pull et fit glisser son short en coton avant de se lever et de passer l'arche menant à sa salle de bain. Je la suivis mollement en attrapant un peignoir en soie décoré de fleur rouge trainant par terre. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil Louis XIV pourpre devant la baignoire et récupéra un magazine de mode spécialisé qui trônait sur le rebord du fauteuil. Ma mère était en couverture, drapé dans une robe de créateur, aux bras de je ne sais quel mannequin ou photographe connu. Quand je relevais les yeux de la couverture Dahlia était rentré dans son bain et contemplait les bulles d'un air songeur, « Tu viens ? ».

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre je me relevait du fauteuil et fit glisser ma chemise de nuit de mes épaules avant de rentrer lentement dans le bain. L'eau était chaude. Dahlia suivit mes mouvements d'un air appréciateur. « Pas aujourd'hui » dis-je seulement, elle me renvoya un regard boudeur mais n'insista pas. Elle s'installa d'autorité derrière moi et commença à laver mes cheveux. Elle réengagea la conversation après avoir posé l'après shampoing : « Ma sœur ma dit que les troisièmes années de Serpentard ont éluent James Potter plus beau de garçon de Poudlard.

_ Elles ont peut être raison, mais je trouve que son petit-frère est mieux.

_ Albus Potter ? Tu dis ça parce que tu ne regarde jamais les garçons des autres maisons. En plus Al Potter en en quatrième année.

_ Je lui trouve juste un charme plus discret, James est trop tape-à-l'œil pour moi.

_ Parce que Janus Flint n'était pas trop tape-à-l'œil ? C'est sur qu'un père Joueur de Quiddich international c'est pas trop tape-à-l'œil !

_ Janus est plutôt discret et je suis sortit avec lui juste parce que tu sortais avec Austin et que Holden était avec Lavinia. Je me sentais un peu seul.

_ Bref. Je suis sur que Ella est tombé dans le panneau, même Oscar l'a remarqué c'est pour dire…

_ C'est normal que ta sœur tombe amoureuse du beau gosse de Poudlard, c'est l'âge.

_ Moi à son âge j'avais deux petits copains et je draguais Longdubat ! Je n'étais pas secrètement amoureuse d'un Griffondor.

_ Tu ne va pas te plaindre que ta sœur ne sois pas une araignée sil te plait, elle te laisse la place !

_ Je pourrais. »

Dahlia se retire vivement de derrière moi, sort précipitamment du bain et file dans sa chambre en fermant le rideau séparant les deux pièces. Consciente de l'avoir vexé je sors aussi précipitamment qu'elle et enfile le peignoir à fleurs rouge à la va-vite. Elle s'est réfugier dans son lit et à fermer les baldaquins.

Je m'approche doucement du lit et ouvre délicatement les baldaquins. Elle est allongé nu sur son lit, les bras croisé, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Je monte sur son lit est m'installe à califourchon sur ses hanche, ma peau touche la sienne. Elle détourne brusquement le regard sur le coté. Je ne m'en émeus pas et redresse son menton dans ma direction d'une main de fer. Son regard courroucé rencontre enfin le mien. Je déclare d'un air solennel « Dahlia, je m'excuse d'avoir jugé tes performances sexuel absolument pas choquantes . » Ma tirade obtient l'effet désiré : nous deux, écroulé de rire, l'une sur l'autre, incapable d'arrêter.

29 aout 2020

Nous étions sous les flashs des photographes. Cette fois ils n'avaient pris que maman, Chase et moi, un illustre inconnu jouait le père. Ils avaient arrêté de proposer à Cecil quand il avait frappé un assistant de production au visage après que celui-ci lui ai demandé de regardé notre mère d'un air plus langoureux. Cecil, Chase et moi. Les enfants de la célèbre Cassidy Allen.

Aujourd'hui nous jouions dans une publicité pour la nouvelle Renault, Chase était le gamin braillard qui faisait du bruit en jouant sur sa console, intégré au siège. Ma mère était une jeune cadre dynamique qui pouvait travailler en voiture grâce à la disposition recherché de l'ordinateur de bord. Moi je faisais l'ado en crise qui pouvait écouter sa musique grâce à son casque Bluetooth qui fonctionnait bien évidement dans la voiture. La routine.

Lorsque les caméramans eurent finis leur boulot, je pus enfin me rendre aux vestiaires ou je me dépêchais de retirer l'affreux sweet lapin et le jean bleu pastel nécessaire à la prise. Je retrouvais ensuite Chase devant le studio. « Je vois que maman n'est pas encore la, je propose qu'on rentre à pieds.

_ Si tu veux. Je crois qu'elle tenait à ce qu'on mange une glace avec elle et Tom.

_ C'est qui Tom ?

_ Le type qui jouait le père.

_ On s'en fout, viens »

Je le pris par les épaules avant de commencer à marcher en direction en direction de Holland Park. Une fois arrivé à coté de la porte Est nous entrons dans le hall d'un immeuble luxueux. Il n'y a que 2 boites aux lettres pour 1000 m 2. Sur la première on peut lire « Elizabeth et Richard Winchester ainsi que leur enfants : Kate, Edward et Zoey. » Le nom de Kate était barré. La deuxième, la notre, disait seulement « Hugh et Cassidy, Cecil, Darcy et Chase Allen ».

Les Winchester n'était pas que nos voisins : Maman et Ella étaient nées dans la même ville, étaient allées dans le même pensionnat et avaient été recrutées par la même agence. Elles avaient eu leurs enfants à peu près simultanément, Cecil et Edward avaient le même âge et avaient eu aussi fréquentés le même lycée privé. Zoey et moi avions le même âge et surtout Zoey était aussi une sorcière. Elle avait été ma meilleure amie pendant toute mon enfance, le choixpeau à mis fin à cette amitié en l'envoyant à Griffondor après m'avoir envoyée à Serpentar. Nos rapports n'étaient maintenant plus que froid et distant.

J'ouvrais la porte sous le regard impassible de Chase, la clé se bloqua, comme toujours, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin sur notre magnifique triplex décoré avec soin par un quelconque décorateur.

30 Aout 2020

Ce soir aurait lieu la très célèbre fête de pré-rentré qu'organise les Faust. Là bas se réunisses les élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard à partir de la cinquième année. Lavinia et son frère Martin sont les meilleurs organisateurs de fêtes de toutes les promotions réunis de Poudlard. Si l'on souhaite se monter il faut être à toutes leurs soirées que ce soit pour le nouvel an ou pour les petites soirées du vendredi. Forcément j'y serais, Lavinia fait partie de notre groupe d'amie.

Notre petit groupe était composé de Dahlia Zabini, ce petit serpent malin à la réputation douteuse, Holden Fitzgerald, un charmant américain, et Seymours Cobs était eux connus pour leurs coucheries, Lavinia Faust et son adorable cousin Lloyd Serrens pour leur argent et leurs fêtes. Nous étions la honte de tout Poudlard. Des débauchés, des petits malfrats qui trafiquaient toutes sortes de choses. Mais voila nous étions beau, riches, jeunes, nos parents étaient puissants. Nous n'avions pas de limites.


End file.
